Second Chance
by Yoshi Funf-kun
Summary: Claude berhasil memakan jiwa Ciel. Tapi itu 125 tahun yang lalu. Dan selama itu kontrak Sebastian tidak pernah berakhir. Berkeliling di dunia yang kosong tanpa henti. Hingga ia bertemu kembali dengan tuan mudanya, miliknya, dan makan malamnya yang tertunda. Di lain pihak, Alois, Claude, Grell, dan semua orang yang terlibat dlam masa lalu mulai berkumpul. Takdir?


Dia telah memakanmu—

Tanpa sepengetahuanku—

Karena aku lengah—

Aku tahu, ini semua salahku—

Penyesalanku tidak akan berarti—

Karena aku—

Telah gagal menjadi seorang pelayan.

.

.

 **SECOND CHANCE**

 **"MEET"**

 _ **Yoshi Funf-kun**_

 _ **All characters belong to Toboso Yana**_

 _ **Supranatural, Angst**_

 _ **WARNING: OC, AU, Typo(s)**_

 _ **Beta Reader: Felice**_

 _ **Alois(Jim) x Ciel**_

 _ **BGM : Follow You - Bring Me The Horizon**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _London bridge is falling down… falling down… falling down… London bridge is falling down… my fair Lady…_

Gema alunan lagu anak-anak terus berdengung memenuhi daun telinga siapapun yang ada dalam jangkauan game center di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang cukup ramai di hari sibuk. Setiap orang tenggelam dalam hiruk pikuknya keramaian.

Sebastian Michaelis masih duduk dengan tenang menghadap secangkir Espresso hangat. Tidak berkurang barang setetespun cairan itu sejak pertama kali disajikan. Tentu saja, karena dirinya sangat tidak berminat pada rasa minuman manusia. Karena Iblis hanya memakan dan hanya tahu bagaimana enaknya jiwa manusia.

Rahangnya mengeras seketika. Dirinya kembali larut dalam pemikiran dalamnya. Merutuki kebodohannya yang tak berujung.

125 tahun yang lalu, Ciel Phantomhive yang merupakan tuan muda-nya dan merupakan makan malamnya telah dicuri oleh Claude Faustus. Membuat kontrak yang telah ia sepakati dengan Ciel Phantomhive belum berakhir karena belum diterimanya bayaran yang sepadan atas balas dendam terhadap sang malaikat. Berakhir dengan dirinya teroambiang-ambing di atas dunia selama satu seperempat abad tanpa arah dan tujuan.

Hidup iblis itu sangat panjang, tanpa akhir. Sebagai makhluk yang dikutuk oleh Tuhan hal itu merupakan hukuman terbesar. Tapi dengan mengikat kontrak dan mendapatkan makanan yang menjanjikan, hukuman itu bukanlah apa-apa. Hanya saja, sekarang Sebastian sangat merasakan bagaimana mengerikannya hukuman itu.

Hampa, datar, dan tidak tertarik pada apapun begitulah ia habiskan 125 tahunnya ini. Memperhatikan bagaimana Inggris Raya melakukan evolusi hingga revolusi. Menatap kosong matahari dan bulan dengan kedua red crimson-nya yang hampa.

"McKen tunggu aku! Cih!"

"!?" Red crimson itu terbelalak seketika.

Apa dia baru saja mendengar suara tuan mudanya? Ciel Phantomhive-nya?

"Kau lambat karena kau lebih pendek dariku! Hahahaha!"

Sebuah senyum hambar terulas. Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Apa dia mulai berhalusinasi sekarang? Apa dirinya sudah mulai lelah sekarang?

Tubuh jakung dan gelap itu akhirnya bangkit dan meninggalkan kafe tanpa menyicipi setetespun pesanannya.

Dengungan lagu anak-anak dari game center sebelah masihlah memutar lagu yang sama, kali ini hanya sebuah instrumental. Oleh sebab itu, dibuatnya sendiri liriknya. Mungkin mengungkapkan suara hari?

"Stuck in London forever… forever… forever…. Stuck in London forever… my fair Lady…"

Dan menghilang dari balik kerumuman.

"!?" Seorang remaja 18 tahun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Mencari sesuatu. Tapi apa? Sesuatu apa yang dia cari?

"Oi Funtom, ada apa? Giliranmu sekarang, jangan melamun kau bisa diculik orang dan aku tidak tahu karena tubuhmu kecil sekali," remaja bersurai prang tersenyum penuh ejekan.

"Kau berisik sekali dari tadi McKen!"

"Sakit!"

Begitulah, sang surai biru telah menginjak kaki sang pirang dengan segala tenaganya.

* * *

"Waaah hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan! Besok ayo bolos lagi!" Jim McKen menoleh ke belakang sementara ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk sandaran kepalanya ketika berjalan.

"Tidak! Tidak ada besok lagi! Kau bilang ini yang terakhir kan McKen!" Sosok di belakangnya memprotes keras.

"Ayolah, kau membosankan sekali sih. Apa enaknya juga belajar itu. Lagi pula besok itu pelajaran Mr. Stanley, pasti akan membosankan," Jim menghela nafas malas.

"Itu tetap bukan alasan Jim McKen," cibiran keras dari arah belakang.

"Omong-omong," Jim membalik langkahnya, mendekati sosok di belakangnya.

Merangkul kan tangannya pada leher remaja yang lebih pendek darinya, "dari tadi kau memanggilku McKen, McKen terus. Ini bukan di sekolah, buang saja semua kekakuanmu itu. Panggil aku J-I-M. Oke, Ciel?"

Ciel terperangah menyadari betapa dekatnya jarak wajahnya dengan sang pirang dan membuatnya hampir terpikat oleh iris biru muda sang pirang.

"Jangan dekat-dekat berengsek!" Dan dijauhkannya wajah Jim.

"Ahahaha, masih tetap kasar seperti biasa," Jim mengusap pipinya sementara mulutnya terus mengalun renyah.

"Huh, sudahlah aku mau segera pulang dan makan sesuatu yang manis," Keduanya memasuki stasiun tube network(1).

"Oyster(2)… Oysterku…" Jim Mcken merogoh sakunya mencari kartu Oyster. "Ah ketemu. Yuk, Ciel."

Merasa aneh dengan tidak ada sahutan, Jim menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ciel tengah kebingungan merogoh setiap saku bajunya.

"Hei, jangan bilang—"

"Oysterku jatuh Jim. Pasti tadi waktu kau merangkulku tiba-tiba. Tunggu sebentar aku kembali ke atas dulu!"

"Hei—" Namun Ciel telah melesat meninggalkan Jim.

"Astaga bagaimana bisa Oysterku jatuh? Aku ceroboh sekali!" Kakinya menapaki setiap anak tangga dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Ah!" Sesosok pria berpakaian serba gelap menghadang jalannya ketika ia hendak berbelok kea rah trotoar yag tadi dilaluinya.

"Mencari Oyster? Anda menjatuhkannya tadi," Sebastian Michaelis, menyodorkan sebuah kartu.

"Oh, anda memungutnya tuan?" Ciel memandang kartu birunya dengan berbinar, menatap kembali sang pria jakung dengan kedua bola matanya yang berbeda warna—biru di kiri dan violet di kanan—lalu tersenyum, "terima kasih, tuan!"

'Ah,' Saat itu Sebastian sangat ingin tertawa. Tertawa terbahk-bahak. Sekeras dan selantang mungkin.

"Kalau begitu, saya permis—eh?" Belum habis kalimat Ciel untuk pamit, namun pria jakung gelap itu telah menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Young Master," begitu dalam, begitu keruh akan perasaan, seolah luapan segala tekanan emosi telah termuntahkan.

"…?" Ciel kebingungan.

"Anda kembali, Young Master?" Sebastian Michaelis masih menatap tidak percaya sosok kecil dihadapannya.

Tuan Mudanya, Ciel Phantomhive secara ajaib muncul di hadapannya. Kali ini pastilah bukan halusinasi semata. Tangan remaja yang digenggamnya itu masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja dalam ukuran yang sedikit berbeda. Rambut biru itu, kelepoak biru itu, nada bicara itu, semuanya masih tetap sama seperti dulu.

Jim McKen yang sudah tidak sabar memutuskan menaiki tangga untuk menjemput Ciel. Namun begitu menaiki anak tangga pertama ia bisa melihat bayangan Ciel tengah berdiri di atas anak tangga terakhir bersama dengan seorang pria. Tidak terlihat jelas, kerumunan orang-orang yang juga menaiki anak tangga mengganggu jarak pandangnya.

"Ciel?"

Reflek kepala biru itu menoleh kea rah sumber suara.

"Jim? Tunggu, aku hampir selesai."

"Siapa dia?" Jim semakin mendekat.

"Alois Trancy…." Desisan dingin mengalun dari bibir sang pria.

"Kenalanmu?"

"Ah, pria ini memungut Oysterku yang terjatuh," detik berikutnya Ciel telah merasakan genggaman pada tangannya telah menghilang.

"Begitu? Kau sudah berterima kasih kan?" Jim telah ada di samping Ciel.

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai lupa berterima kasih?" Ciel menatap Jim dengan kedutan di kepalanya.

"Lain kali tolong lebih hati-hati terhadap barang-barang anda."

"Baik. Sekali lagi terima kas—" Sosok gelap itu telah menghilang dari hadapan Ciel.

"Hilang. Pria itu hilang." Jim memancarkan kekaguman.

"Cepat sekali. Oh sial, keretanya akan segera berangkat Jim. Ayo!"

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis, menyusuri gelapnya tempat yang biasa digunakan oleh para tunawisma untuk berteduh. Tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Mengabaikan setiap pandangan dari tiap remaja yang tengah asik membuat sebuah graffiti pada tembok kosong.

Sebuah keajaiban datang padanya. Ciel Phantomhive-nya kembali hidup. Tapi benarkah remaja itu Ciel Phantomhive-nya? Inikah reinkarnasi? Dan lagi ada Alois Trancy juga. Sebuah kebetulan? Kenapa dia tak menyadari hal ini lebih awal?

Apa maksudnya semua ini? Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menuntaskan kontraknya dan memakan jiwa Ciel Phantomhive "yang ini"?

"Ha ha ha…" Sebastian Michaelis tertelan dalam gelapnya bangunan sementara tawa gelapnya terus bergema.

* * *

"Jim, apa kau familiar dengan pria tadi?"

"…"

"Jim?"

"…"

"Jim Mcken?"

"…"

"Mr. McKen dengarkan orang ketika sedang bicara!" Direbutnya ponsel yang sedari tadi mengalihkan fokus Jim.

"Oh! Ciel kau kenapa? Astaga aku sedang tidak berselingkuh dengan siapapun sumpah! Aku hanya bermain game!"

Muncul beberapa perempatan pada kepala biru itu, "siapa peduli kau mau selingkuh atau tidak. Dengarkan ucapanku bodoh!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, ada apa?" Jim menghela nafas malas.

"Pria yang berpakaian serba gelap tadi, apa menurutmu dia familiar?"

"Hmm… entahlah… jika aku, aku tidak pernah melihatnya. Ada apa?" Jim kembali meraih ponselnya dari tangan Ciel.

"Tidak…" Ciel kembali menopang dagunya dan menatap keluar jendela, menatap gelapnya terowongan bawah tanah.

Tidak ada bayangan yang bisa ditangkapnya. Yang terdengar hanya suara kereta yang melaju dan suara berisik game Jim. Dan semua itu memunculkan sebuah instrumental tersendiri bagi Ciel dalam benaknya.

Kegelapan tak berujung dalam pandangannya. Pantulan dirinya dari kaca kereta. Meredup dan berganti pantulan sosok pria serba gelap itu. Meredup lagi dan berganti menjadi bayangannya lagi. Dirinya dengan surai birunya, mata sapphire dan violetnya. Hingga bola mata violetnya yang tadinya kosong berisi segel pentagram yang menyala.

"!?"

' _Young master.'_

Ciel tercekat. Sesuatu seperti ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Kerongkongannya terasa penuh dan kering. Kepalanya seaakan-akan dipukul oleh benda tumpul berkali-kali.

Perasaan bingung, putus asa, depresi, lelah, pusing, muak, marah, konyol, melebur menjadi satu dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Statis. Hampa. Kosong.

" _Young master."_

"…el _."_

" _Young master."_

"Ciel. _"_

" _Young master."_

"CIEL!"

"!?"

Jim McKen mencengkram erat kedua bahu rapuh Ciel. Sementara sang pemilik bahu sibuk mengatur nafas dalam-dalam dan menata irama detak jantungnya yang berdegub kencang.

"Hei, hei, kau tidak apa? Kau kenapa?" Alis pirang itu berkerut khwatir. Tangannya meyibak poni panjang Ciel. Memperlihatkan ekspresi ketakutan kedua bola mata berbeda warna sang Funtom.

"Jim… Jim…" Ciel meraih lengan baju Jim dan ganti merematnya dengan keras.

"Jim…" Menelan ludah karena rasa penuh dalam kerongkongannya.

"Kepalaku… sakit…" Sebelah matanya tertutup untuk mengimbangi rasa perih dalam kepalanya.

"Bersabarlah Ciel, kita akan segera sampai, ini stasiun terakhir!" Jim menatap Ciel yakin.

Namun pandangan Sapphire dan Violet itu mengabur secara mendadak. Dan berakhir pada kegelepan tak berujung.

Ciel Funtom pingsan.

* * *

"Funtom!"

"Saya!" Ciel menaikan salah satu tangannya.

"Sudah sembuh Funtom? Syukurlah kau bisa mengikuti kelasku karena hari ini ada tes terakhir," seringai muncul pada bibir Stanley.

"Jangan begitu Mr. Stanley, anda hanya akan membuat Ciel terbebani dan membuatnya tambah sakit," Jim memprotes.

"Gilbert!"

"Ya saya!"

"Tcih dia mengabaikanku!" Jim berdecak kesal.

Jim melirik sekilas remaja berambut biru yang duduk di samping kirinya. Menatap ke depan seolah tengah menyimak pelajaran. Namun sekali lihat pun pasti akan ketahuan jika tatapan itu hanyalah sebuah tatapan kosong, tubuh kecil itu memang duduk di tempatnya, namun pikirannya menggembara entah ke mana.

"Hei Ciel, jika nanti ada beberapa soal yang tidak bisa kukerjakan, aku minta bantuanmu ya."

"Apa? Enak saja. Belajarlah sendiri Mr. McKen," sahut Ciel sewot.

Jim tersenyum renyah.

Ciel meresponnya dengan cepat. Tidak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah sudah berapa kali Jim melontarkan pertanyaan, Ciel sering tidak merespon.

Menurut hasil pemeriksaan rumah sakit, tidak ada yang salah dengan kesehatan Ciel. Kepalanya baik-baik saja. Mungkin Ciel hanya kelelahan, begitulah pikir para dokter. Yang ada Jim malah dimarahi oleh ayahnya karena begitu pulang dia meraung-raung seperti orang kesetanan dengan membawa Ciel pada gendongannya. Bukannya pergi sekolah, kedua remaja itu malah bermain di game center.

'Kelelahan apanya! Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan pria serba gelap yang kemarin! Ciel menjadi aneh sejak saat itu!' gigi-gigi Jim bergemelatuk.

"Ciel, aku pasti akan melindungimu!" Tanpa sadar Jim melontarkan kalimat itu dengan suara lantang.

"…." Suasana kelas sunyi seketika. Semua tatapan terarah pada dua sejoli biru dan pirang itu.

"H-Haaa?" Wajah Ciel sudah semerah tomat.

"Apa-apaan itu tadi McKen? Hahahaha."

"Ada pahlawan kesiangan hahaha."

"Melindungi katanya, hahaha."

"Ehem!" Sebuah deheman keras.

"…." Dan setelah kelas dipenuhi oleh tawa ejekan, kini kembali tenang seperti sedia kala.

"Mr. McKen jika anda ingin melindungi sesuatu, maka lindungilah nilai anda pada ujian kali ini," ujar Mr. Stanley sembari membagikan soal.

Masih terdengar tawa cekikikan dari beberapa murid yang menertawakan Jim.

"Tcih," Jim mendecak kesal.

"A-apa-apaan itu tadi… dasar McKen bodoh…"

Jim menoleh menatap Ciel. Remaja itu tengah menatap ke arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

Senyum kembali merekah pada bibir sang McKen, membayangkan pemuda Funtom itu tengah menyembunyikan guratan merah pada wajanya.

* * *

"Itu dia… Sebastian…" Lengkingan seorang pria serba merah memecah kesunyian malam yang tengah dinikmati Sebastian.

Sang iblis tengah duduk di atap sebuah gedung pencakar langit. Memandang ke bawah dengan segala tatapan arogan red crimson miliknya.

London telah berubah. Sejak ia kehilangan tuan dan tujuan hidupnya beratus tahun yang lalu.

Gemerlap lampu jalanan dan beberapa kendaraan bermotor yang lalu lalang tetap mengisi udara tengah malam London.

"Sebastian… kenapa kau tidak meresponku sama sekali?" Namun masih ada satu hal yang sampai sekarang tidak berubah.

"Ahh, bahkan dinginnya malam ini masih kalah dingin dengan sikapmu padaku," Grell Sutcliff menggeliat-liat memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Grell Sutcliff." Nada dingin mengalun dari bibir Sebastian.

"Y-Ya?" Tidak hanya nada dingin yang dikeluarkan Sebastian, tapi aura iblisnya menguar banyak. Membuat sang shinigami sedikit _sok_ gemetaran.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku tentang ini?" Nada yang menusuk dan tajam.

"Ahh, yaah…" Grell menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "karena kau tidak bertanya."

"…" Tidak ada respon dari Sebastian.

"Kalau begitu berikan informasi padaku," nada penuh pemaksaan.

"Bukuku ini hanya berisi daftar orang-orang yang akan mati hari ini! Bukan catatan kehidupan Ciel Funtom! Kalau mau aku bisa memotong tubuh anak itu dengan _death scythe_ milikku, maka kau akan bisa melihatnya sendiri… !?" Grell terperanjat begitu menyadari tatapan membunuh Sebastian dan segera membungkam mulutnya.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Milikku," penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Astaga, sudah kuduga hari ini akan datang juga. Akupun juga ingin kau miliki Sebastian. Oh malam…. Jika waktu itu datang, aku akan menunggu selama mungkin…" Grell memulai puisi menjijikannya.

Sebastian bangkit berdiri. Tubuh tegap itu seolah siap menerjang sang mangsa.

"Kau milikku Ciel Phantomhive. Dan kali ini, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, karena kau, makan malamku," kegelapan telah sepenuhnya memenuhi Sebastian. Red Crimsonnya telah menyala menjadi mata iblis.

Benar. Inilah kesempatan keduanya. Tidak perlu dipikirkannya apa tujuan Tuhan mereinkarnasi Ciel dan mempertemukan keduanya kembali. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menangkap Ciel dan memakan jiwanya. Sehingga ini semua bisa berakhir. Penderitaannya…

"Omong-omong namanya Ciel Funtom sekarang. Bukan Ciel Phantomhive," celetukan Grell mengacaukan suasana hati Sebastian seketika.

Sebastian menatap datar Grell. Menghela nafas sekilas, dan berucap, "Dewa kematian, jika kau membantuku kau mungkin akan mendapat kesempatan untuk memilikiku."

"BENARKAH? YAAAAAY TENTU SAJA AKAN KUBANTU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continuted**

(1) Tube Network : jalur kereta api bawah tanah khusus di London

(2) Oyster : bukan tiram haha. Oyster itu semacam tiket khusus buat Tube Network. Kalo siswa bisa dapat diskon 30% Kayak kartu kredit gitu, cara ngisi ulang bisa lewat online.

* * *

Hai hai ada yang kenal saya?

Saya Kabasshi Nemiya loooh /gaknanya

Ehem. Jadi akun saya yang lama bermasalah, akhirnya saya buat akun baru hufft.

Sebenarnya saya cukup bingung menentukan genre fiksi kali ini, akhirnya saya masukin aja supranatural sama angst haha.

Bocoran aja, kayaknya nanti bakal ada bumbu romance.

Alois(Jim) x Ciel pair utama? Hmm... gak ada pair utama sih, cuman di chapter ini pair yang muncul emang cuman Alois(Jim) sama Ciel.

Nah, akhir kata...

 **Mind to review?**

 **Yoshi Funf-kun**


End file.
